uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Baby
Crazy Baby is a fictional character from Uncle Grandpa and the main antagonist of Driver's Test. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Appearance He is a baby with peach-colored skin, thick eyebrows, sharp teeth, and a demented look in his eyes. He also wears a diaper. Personality Crazy Baby is, as his name implies, crazy; doing random acts of destruction for no apparent reason. Since he's still a baby, he is easily distracted by toys, such as a stuffed rabbit. Relationships Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa is the main cause to Crazy Baby's existence. In Driver's Test, Mary couldn't shift into reverse while parallel parking, so Uncle Grandpa shifted into the gear that said "Crazy Baby" and that's when Crazy Baby was spawned from a cloud and into the universe. Crazy Baby is one to get angered very quickly and especially to Uncle Grandpa when he arrived back into the RV and said good morning to Crazy Baby. Mary Just like Uncle Grandpa, Crazy Baby is quick tempered to anyone, Crazy Baby took over the RV and began driving it into a volcano in the city, after Uncle Grandpa calmed down Crazy Baby, Mary took over the driving and drove away from the volcano. Mary also returned Crazy Baby to Remo's Dad. Remo's Dad Mary had returned Crazy baby to him, and Remo's Dad claimed to be the father. The two showed similar qualities such as vicious looks. Remo Although the two never interacted, it is implied that Crazy Baby is Remo's brother as they both share the same father. Priscilla Jones In Uncle Grandpa Retires, Crazy Baby kept on throwing bottles of milk at Priscilla and at one point she finally had enough and she made Crazy Baby crash his car into a tree leaving him crying and milk pouring from his car. Tiny Miracle In Uncle Grandpa Movie, these two got off on the wrong foot as they both were sitting together in the movie theater, and Tiny Miracle asked Crazy Baby if he's ready to see the movie, and Crazy Baby squirted milk on Tiny making him surge out. Gallery Main Episodes Belly Bros Belly Brothers and Tiger Trails.mp4135.png Belly Brothers and Tiger Trails.mp4136.png Belly Brothers and Tiger Trails.mp4137.png Belly Brothers and Tiger Trails.mp4138.png Driver's Test Mary 22.png Uncle Grandpa and Crazy Baby 1.png Uncle Grandpa and Crazy Baby 2.png Uncle Grandpa and Crazy Baby 3.png Uncle Grandpa and Crazy Baby 4.png Uncle Grandpa and Crazy Baby 5.png Uncle Grandpa and Crazy Baby 6.png Uncle Grandpa and Crazy Baby 7.png Remo's Dad and Crazy Baby 2.png Remo's Dad and Crazy Baby 1.png Mary, Remo's Dad, and Crazy Baby 4.png Mary, Remo's Dad, and Crazy Baby 3.png Mary, Remo's Dad, and Crazy Baby 2.png Mary, Remo's Dad, and Crazy Baby 1.png Crazy Baby 30.png Crazy Baby 29.png Crazy Baby 28.png Crazy Baby 27.png Crazy Baby 26.png Crazy Baby 25.png Crazy Baby 24.png Crazy Baby 23.png Crazy Baby 22.png Crazy Baby 21.png Crazy Baby 20.png Crazy Baby 19.png Crazy Baby 18.png Crazy Baby 17.png Crazy Baby 16.png Crazy Baby 15.png Crazy Baby 14.png Crazy Baby 13.png Crazy Baby 12.png Crazy Baby 11.png Crazy Baby 10.png Crazy Baby 9.png Crazy Baby 8.png Crazy Baby 7.png Crazy Baby 6.png Crazy Baby 5.png Crazy Baby 4.png Crazy Baby 3.png Crazy Baby 2.png Crazy Baby 1.png Remo's Dad 3.png Remo's Dad 2.png Remo's Dad 1.png Uncle Grandpa for a Day Uncle-Grandpa-Episode-10-Uncle-Grandpa-for-a-Day.jpg Uncle Grandpa Babies Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Crazy Baby in UG Babies 01.png Uncle Grandpa Retires Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 10.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 09.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 08.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 07.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 06.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 05.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 04.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 03.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 05.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 04.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 03.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 05.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 04.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 03.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Ule Gapa and Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png BN, HDP, CBaby, AG, EW, Xarna, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Aunt Grandma and Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Xarna, CBaby, UG, Frankenstein, AG, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Charlie Burgers, BN, HDP, Crazy Baby, Frankenstein, TM, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Shorts Smile Juice Kevin E. Peepants, Crazy Baby, Hot Dog Person, Beary Nice, and Frankenstein in Smile Juice.png Charlie Burgers, Remo, Kevin E. Peepants, Crazy Baby, Hot Dog Person, and Beary Nice in Smile Juice.png Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person in Smile Juice.png Trivia *Crazy Baby's car in Uncle Grandpa Retires is different from the one in Driver's Test. *If the shifting gear had said "Crazy, Baby!" this would make more sense to be a type of speed rather than spawning an actual crazy baby. *Crazy Baby can communicate with other babies as seen in Driver's Test. Appearances Major Roles *"Driver's Test" *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"Uncle Grandpa Takes Care with Crazy Baby" Minor Roles *"Belly Bros" (Cameo) *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" (Title Card) *"Smile Juice" *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Uncle Grandpa Runs for President" *"Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years" Quotes *Goo Goo Ga Ga! Ha Ha! *Bunny! *ROAR! Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Recurring Characters